Time and Again
by sweetlilone
Summary: Ichigo has nightmares almost nightly. Starrk an ancient  vampire has been looking for the reincarnation of Ichigo for almost two centuries what will happen when they finally meet! This is a Starrk/Fem'Ichigo story!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Time and again

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach this is just for entertainment**

Warnings: some OOC'ness Fem'Ichigo some yaoi couples in later chapters and some adult content if you don't like that sort of thing or you are to young please no read

Couples: fem'Ichigo/Starrk, slight Renji/Rukia, Aizen/Gin, Shuuhei/Fem'Ichigo, there will be more but i haven't decided yet

A/N: This is my first Fanfic ever i'm not the best at writing or spelling and i am looking for a beta so if you would like to please let me know and also if you would please review let me know what you like,don't like,any couples you would like to see and so on

"NO"

Not for the first time this week, or as long as he can remember for that matter, Shuuhei was awakened from the deep depths of a restful sleep.

Sighing softly he looks over at the orange haired beautiful girl sleeping not so peacefully next to him. Silently rapping an arm around Ichigo in the small but always unfilled hope that this time, just maybe, she will sense him with her and he will take away her constant nightmares.

"No... stop... don't"

Closing his eyes tightly to her screams, Shuuhei thinks to himself.. '_why can't i help her...why won't she tell me what's wrong, does she not trust me that much_'.. pulling Ichigo in closer to him he resolves to himself to try and ask yet again tomorrow, and tries to get some more sleep. Slowly but surely, despite the whimpering cry's of the woman in his arms and his uncertainty that he will be able to help her yet again he falls asleep.

Half way across town, as the distant terrified cry's reaches Starrks' ears, said cry's reverberate up and down his spine in ways he hasn't felt in centuries, unknowingly he bites down and drinks deeper from to striking young male he had found just hours before.

He looks up releasing his meal unceremoniously letting him fall to the ground. Shining crimson eyes, slowly fade back to their usual grayish blue, alabaster skin shining in the light of the moon a tiny grin slowly gracing his lips,

"I've finally found you...Ichigo" he muses quietly to himself. He leans back on the bed full of pillows, a nagging feeling that he has forgotten something is replaced by the memories of a young woman with striking orange hair and lovely chocolate brown eyes.

"STARRK where the hell are you, you lazy buffoon" a loud voice called from down the hall

"_Damn! Lilinette, now i remember what I forgot_" Starrk snaps out of his memories only to close his eyes in quiet patience waiting for the little blonde girl/devil a.k.a Lilinette to come barging into the room... "_three..two..one_"

*BANG*

"AHH... there you are" the little girl runs up to Starrk and bounces on his chest

"You better not be sleeping Starrk and where's my meal...huh" she demands.

Heaving a great sigh Starrk opens his eyes and looks over at the drained body of the young male and groans "sorry Lilinette I got him to share, but unfortunately..." rubbing to back of his neck sheepishly

"WHAAATT? You drained him" she brings her fist down hard on the top of Starrk's head

"Ouch! damn it Liliette that hurt" Starrk groans

"Serves you right baka Starrk" Lilinette growls, turning her head away in a huff.

"I promise i will make it up to you tomorrow alright" he raises his eyebrow gracefully smiling softly at her

"hmph" she gets up off of Starrks chest and heads to the door "fine but you better not forget.. you got that" she yells and slams the door shut behind her.

Sighing heavily Starrk leans back and rests into the many pillows again and closes his eyes and falls asleep dreaming about tangerine hair and brown eyes.

As soon as Ichigo feels Shuuhei relax against her clearly asleep, she opens her eyes slowly and glances at him sadly. She knows full well she should tell Shuuhei what's bothering her the only problem is, she can't remember. Try as she might the images that plague her sleep almost nightly instantly vanish from her mind as soon as she wakes up.

Breathing deeply, she lays in bed trying to remember her dreams and slowly loses track of time. Finally, giving it up to a lost cause, Ichigo cuddles into Shuuhei's embrace and looks at the clock..'_it's only 6:58am maybe i can get a bit more sleep'.._ closing her eyes once more to only have them open not a second later in horror...

"Oh crap" Ichigo groans and rolls over nudging Shuuhei to try and wake him up

"Mmm" he sighs but remains asleep

Ichigo elbows him a little harder in the ribs "Shuuhei wake up damn it"

"What time is it"

"It's almost 7:00am" Ichigo grumbles

"Shit"

Taking a deep breath he waits for the morning standard...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own bleach T.T**

**Warning: slight language,violence and slight adult content maybe nothing to bad though.**

**A/N: the last chapter was more of a prologue than anything just to get things rolling. Hopefully this chapter will answer any questions you might have so please enjoy and review!**

**wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow  
**

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGO"

The door to Ichigo's bedroom bangs open at exactly 7 o'clock to reveal a Isshin Kurosaki her adoptive father performing a spinning heal kick only to be thwarted at the last second by Shuuhei. He grabbed the older mans legs and threw him out the open window. Afterwords Shuuhei slams the window shut and locks it to prevent the man from coming in again.

"How in the hell did you put up with him all these years"

Yawning a bit Ichigo stretches and mumbles "I didn't I just beat him up" smiling slyly

"In case your wondering, I used to sleep through my alarm clock all the time and I was repeatedly late for school and I almost got suspended for it." Ichigo explained while gathering some clothes for her morning shower. "I guess it just sort of became a habit." Ichigo shrugged absentmindedly as she looked for her bag of toiletries. "Of course he could just stop at the good morning part" Ichigo frowned then smirked "that's why I'm in such good shape, you almost have to be if you live with goat-face." Finding her bag Ichigo looks at Shuuhei and scowls and the concerned look in his eyes..

"Please Shuuhei... Don't ask... I've told you before I can't remember my dreams" Ichigo walks up to Shuuhei and gently cups his face with her free hand. "Believe me if I could remember I'd tell you" He sighs..

"Alright..Just as long as your OK I guess it's fine" He looks at the work uniform in her hands. "You coming to the bar tonight"

"Yeah I'm bringing Tatsuki, Orihime, and Chizuru at about 8 and Rukia and Renji will be coming later...I Think" she explains then gives Shuuhei a chaste kiss and walks to the door.

"Alright see you tonight have fun at work" Shuuhei smiles and lays down. "Get some sleep Shuuhei. I'll see you tonight" she says as she closes the door behind her.

Ichigo walks to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Isshin had never walked in on her in the bathroom thank goodness but she wouldn't put it past him if she ever to took to long.

After her shower, she gets dressed, blow dry's her hair and pulls it back into a ponytail, she looks at herself in the mirror. She was not unattractive by any means. She was tall for a woman and had an athletic type body. Really the only things that screamed female was one; her breasts. Even those were small when you compared them to Orihime's but at least she had more than Tatsuki. (a small victory thank you very much) The second was her shoulder length hair minus the color. While her hair was soft and on the fine side the color also got her into more trouble than it was worth, but she would never change it. Ichigo was just too tomboyish for her own good. Then again she wouldn't have it any other way.

Then grudgingly she thought of Renji and his long red beautiful tresses and decided one really couldn't count hair nowadays.

Scowling a bit 'damn that red headed monkey' shrugging her shoulders giving up being feminine as a lost cause she head out to work

Ichigo's work was just a few blocks from her house at a cafe called 'The Candy shop'. Why Kisuke the owner of the place had named the cafe that Ichigo would never understand. But, the pay was good and the manager Tessei was easy to get along with so Ichigo didn't care.

Upon entering the shop Ichigo was greeted by her coworker "Welcome..Oh, it's you. Good morning Ichigo. Your really early today"

Ichigo smiled "good morning Ururu I'm leaving early today so I came in early"

Ururu was a tiny, quiet, somewhat shy girl. When she first started working at the cafe Ichigo notice right away how strong Ururu was. A quality Ichigo liked a lot it meant one less person to look after. Although even Ichigo had to admit she was almost freakishly strong.

Out of her coworkers the girl was her favorite. Not that Ichigo didn't like Jinta, on the contrary the boy was more fun, outgoing and Ichigo loved to tease him. On the other hand, the boy was too loud and could be found almost always goofing off and neglecting his work. Which in turn meant more work for Ichigo and Ururu

Ichigo went to the counter to get her apron and pulled it over her head and tying it in the back and looked around. At the moment they only had a few customers nothing Ururu couldn't handle by herself and she was dying for a cup of coffee.

"Hey, Ururu! I'm going to be in the kitchen for a bit" Ichigo announced

Ururu only nodded her head to let Ichigo know she heard and went to pour more coffee for a customer. Ichigo smiled a bit and walked into the kitchen where Tessei was busy ordering Jinta back to work while working on a customers order. Ichigo pours herself a cup of coffee reserved for employee's only and leans against the wall watching the two men. It amazed Ichigo how Tessei was able to get Jinta or anyone of them to work without yelling or even lifting a finger. He merely had to walk into the room most times and any goofing off (except in Jinta's case because the boy never would pay attention to his surroundings and he was constantly in his own little world) would stop and they would get straight to work. The man was quiet and almost more of a mother hen figure then Ichigo was and yet people where afraid of him perhaps it had to do with the fact that the man was over six foot tall and could win a bodybuilders contest blindfolded. Ichigo laughed to herself finished her cup of coffee and returned to the front of the store to help Ururu.

**wow wow wow wow wow**

Elsewhere, Starrk rolled over in his sleep. Usually Starrk didn't dream, but today was different, special if you will. He had been thinking of Ichigo and his thinking carried over into his dreams. Dreams of the past.

_**Two Hundred years ago**_

_**"Starrk where are you love" Ichigo pouted she had been looking for her lover for hours to know avail. On more than one occasion she had gotten lost in the house and she had voiced her opinion that the place was too big for just one person it just wasn't natural. Which Starrk had explained away with the excuse that he had inherited the mansion from his father and he couldn't just leave. **_

_**Starrk watches her from the shadows of a dark room. Her call had woken him up and as it was still day outside he was reluctant to reveal himself because she still didn't know what he was. The only reason she didn't know was because he didn't know how to tell her for fear of losing her. Starrk was an ancient vampire enemy of all humans or so the vampire hunters would say. Scowling a bit at the thought of the hunters. **_

_**Cursing the sun to himself he watches Ichigo from the shadows. The sun wouldn't kill him like the legends say. Still most vampires would rather not go out during sunny days because the sun hurt there eyes they also couldn't control the effects the suns rays had on there eyes. It wasn't that he wanted to keep it from her or could for that matter. She smelled to good for him to keep it a secret for long. So far he had been lucky. He had a large amount of blood before she came here thanks to Aizen and his foresight of keeping a few vials of blood for later use after his almost nightly hunting. He had left without taking all of them so Starrk would have to thank him later for that small unknown gift. Unfortunately that supply had run out last night. **_

_**Just then a cloud passes over the sun and he rushes out rapping his arms around Ichigo making her jump a bit at the sudden embrace. Pulling Ichigo to him while nuzzling her neck inhaling her scent. "Mmm, you smell like strawberries" kissing her neck softly. She smiled up at Starrk at ran her fingers through his long brown hair. Giving his hair a small tug when her fingers reached the tips. **_

_**"Where were you I was looking everywhere" Starrk looked down at her pouting lips and chuckled "I was sleeping love" he drawls **_

_**"Sleeping how could you be sleeping on a beautiful day like this" Ichigo complains **_

_**Looking out the window and the cloud that is blocking the sun but not for much longer he scowls a bit but soon recovers and smiles down at Ichigo and steers her towards the room he just came from "I had a long night" Starrk ushers her into the room and closes the door just as the sun peaks out from the cloud.**_

_**A few days later**_

_**"Where is he girl" Grimmjow yells at frightened Ichigo**_

_**"Where is who... I don't understand.. Why are you here what do you want" Ichigo asks. Grabbing Ichigo by the neck and pushes her against the wall. "Don't play dumb with me little girl you know very well who I mean" he squeezes his had a bit "Starrk" he spits the name out venomously "where is he." **_

_**Starrk barrels into the room."Ah, and here's the man of the hour or should I say vampire" He looks at Ichigo gasping for breath with wide tearful eyes then at Grimmjow and his nasty smirk his eyes flashed crimson red in his fury. Unfortunately he was to late in sensing the other hunter known as Shuuhei in the room until he felt the blade across his neck keeping him in place. The blade wouldn't kill him he knew but it would still hurt and he had to keep his cool until Ichigo was safe. Unfortunately for him Grimmjow was looking for a fight and what he did next sure as heck got him what he wanted.**_

_**Seemingly out of nowhere Grimmjow pulled out a knife and pulled it a crossed Ichigo's neck stunning both his partner Shuuhei, Ichigo, and Starrk. Everything after the blade was ripped across Ichigo's neck happened in slow motion. Shuuhei lowered his blade and turned away throwing up, as Ichigo slumped down the wall Starrk rushed forward. Grimmjow had a smile on his face but that smile was short lived as his neck was broken limp body crumpled to the floor. Starrk walked forward and picked Ichigo up knowing it was to late to save her he turns around at looks at Shuuhei who was looking at Starrk with terrified eyes but with still a bit of defiance before heading for the door knowing the boy wouldn't stop him. **_

Starrk wakes from his dream and looks out at the overcast sky. Still thinking back on his dream he proceeds to get ready for his nightly hunt once again hoping that this will be the night he finally will be reunited with his love.

**wow wow wow wow wow**

Ichigo's shift went by uneventfully and rather quickly before she knew it she was back home and getting ready for her night out. While she was getting out off shower Ichigo had a small dizzy spell chalking it up to nerves she waves it off. After all she was happy this was her first night out in a long time and she couldn't wait to see the bar that Shuuhei worked for as a bartender.

Granted he had been working there for almost two months now but she had been working almost non stop for those two months so she could save some money for an apartment for the two of them. Tonight was a sort of party for finding that apartment and her vacation that started tomorrow and almost all her friends would be there yet another reason to be happy. Ichigo checks herself in the mirror happy with the results the boy-cut faded blue jeans did for her hips and the black and purple tank top that showed just the right amount of skin and cleavage without being to revealing and her hair in a high ponytail she looked in one word "hot"

At exactly 7 o'clock the doorbell rings and Ichigo runs to answer the door before Isshin can accost her friends. "Hey Tatsuki, where's Orihime and Chizuru" Ichigo asks confused

"Oh they're waiting in the car we better get going before the traffic gets any worse" Tatsuki explains in the background they both could hear Isshin complaining to the life-size poster of Ichigo's adoptive mom that Ichigo didn't love him anymore. Ichigo's eye twitched "shut up goat-face" Ichigo yelled from the door at the same time as her sister did from the living room. Tatsuki laughed.

Ichigo looked back at Tatsuki "lets go" grumbling under her breath on her way to the car about stupid goat-faced men and how glad she was about moving. Tatsuki sighed as they got in the car "come on Ichigo you know your going to miss him". Ichigo looked at her best friend like she had grown a second head then looked away back at the house she grew up in. "Yeah don't remind me" Ichigo mutters. In truth Ichigo knew she would miss him and her sisters very much but she was 21 now and she couldn't live at home forever.

"What's going on Tatsuki? Is Ichigo's dad being weird again" Orihime asked and Chizuru chimed in "Again what do you mean Orihime when isn't he being weird" "Okay you two that's enough talk about goat face this is a night for partying right" Tatsuki says while giving Ichigo a sideways glance. Ichigo smirked and lipped a thank you to her best friend.

As they drove across town they talked about collage, work, and anything else that came to mind. Finally they came to the street where the bar was located and started looking for a spot they found one only a half block away and pulled in and got out of the car. As Ichigo was getting out another wave of dizziness hit this time a sudden image of grayish-blue eyes flashed in her mind as she sat placed her hand on the hood of the car. "Ichigo are you alright" all three friends asked in varying degrees of worry. Ichigo recovered quickly and come up with the excuse the she stubbed her toe and she was fine. So they proceeded to the bar.

**wow wow wow wow wow**

Starrk sat at the bar of one of his regular haunts watching the people while looking for the perfect meal, but only half halfheartedly. His mind was still on his dream from earlier that evening. The fact of the matter was Starrk just didn't dream. Sure he day dreamed about happier times with Ichigo. He hated thinking about her death and the fact that he never got to tell her just what and who he was. What caused the dream he didn't know. Maybe it was the cries he had heard last night. He knew now that Ichigo was in Karakura but he didn't know where. Then again, maybe it was this bar or to be more specific the bartender.

When Starrk first found this bar he instantly liked it not to dark or bright, not to small or large, great music and great drinks. Early in evening they played mellower music for the older and as the nights wore on the crowd would change to the more preferred meal of Starrks 'young ones' as Starrk liked to call them. Occasionally he would choose an older human if he was either extremely thirsty or craving for good conversation. On a hole the youth of this era was vastly different from there elders more rowdy and rambunctious, quick to temper and oh so very naive. Of course there where many exceptions to this conclusion but they where hard to find in a place like this but Starrk was and has always been lazy.

After a few days of coming to the bar Starrk found himself face to face with a man he had never thought he would see. Shuuhei! The young vampire hunter of the past was standing right there in front of him and it took every once of will power to keep a straight face and not ripe the boy apart. Shuuhei really hadn't done anything wrong that night but the fact that he didn't stop his partner before it went to far just irked Starrk to no end.

Starrk watched Shuuhei work for a couple of days. At first Starrk didn't see any difference except for the obvious outward appearance (the young man definitely had some balls now I mean he had a freaking 69 tattooed on his cheek for crying out load) from the young hunter of old. As the days went on he noticed other small differences. If he didn't like what was going on he said so. Starrk decided he liked Shuuhei. The kid kind of grew on you once you got passed the tattoo.

Starrk was brought back out of his thoughts as the door to the bar opened and with it the faint scent of strawberries...

**wow wow wow wow wow**

A/N: yeah so i just want to take the time and thank all my reviewers. You make me so happy truely. and the other thing i wanted to say is sorry to everyone who likes Grimmjow. I made him kind of mean (ok really mean T.T) and then i killed him. But don't worry he will come back ^-~


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach and I do not make money off of the story **

**Warnings: some adult content, sexual content but no lemon, language, violence, and some oocness just to be on the safe side**

**lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol  
**

On his first day of work at the bar the first thing that Shuuhei thought when he meet Starrk was '_Why does this guy look so familiar'_. (He remembered thinking the same thing when he first meet Ichigo and the fact of how beautiful she was) The second thing that came to mind when he looked at Starrk was how creepy he was. Not a bad creepy, like the man was going to murder him in his sleep. Just creepy. The way the man looked at people, and most of the time that's what Starrrk did. Just stare. It was a little nerve racking. It felt like the man was looking into your very soul. The combination of the strange eye color and the intensity of the stare had left Shuuhei slightly weak in the knees. Of course he would never admit it out loud

Needless to say Shuuhei was instantly wary of Starrk. He observed Starrk (nonchalantly of course) for a while and he found Starrk to be quiet, a bit lazy, but he was always gentlemanly, and extremely intelligent and extremely sad. Once Shuuhei had got past the creepiness factor, because he was still creepy, slowly but surely Shuuhei found himself opening up to Starrk. On more than one occasion he found himself in a deep philosophical discussion with the long haired brunette. He found his conversations with Starrk to be a refreshing respite to the usual squealing (of young women), quiet whispering (of older women) and the constant pick up lines (from both men and women that he promptly but politely turned down) from his other customers.

He also noticed that almost all women and even some men where immune to Starrk's creepy intense stare. Shuuhei also noticed that Starrk got propositioned more than he did. On one hand Shuuhei was happy about that on the other he was still a guy and it kind of wounded him pride a little. Yet another fact that he would never admit to out loud. Now, Shuuhei new to Starrk was single and by the conversations that they had had that Starrk had lost the love of his life years ago and it seems he still wasn't ready to move on. The way Starrk talked about this mystery women was he made it seem like no other women on earth could compare to her. This Shuuhei could relate to because that was pretty much how he felt about Ichigo.

An hour before Ichigo shows up!

Shuuhei decided to he would confide in Starrk the worries that had been weighing on his mind the last two weeks. Starrk entered the bar at 7 o'clock and sat down at the end of the bar as per usual with a thoughtful look. Shuuhei pulled out a bottle of merlot and glanced at the man calling over his shoulder "You want your usual Starrk" he noticed the man nod so he grabbed a wine glass and the cork crew along with the wine bottle and walked to the end of the bar. Set the glass down and proceeded to open the wine bottle and poured a small amount in the bottom of the glass. As he moved the glass closer to Starrk he faltered, there was that creepy stare again, recovering quickly he waited for Starrk's approval and poured him a full glass after which he put the bottle in a wine chiller and placed it in front of the gray eyed brunette and took the money for the bottle. It still amazed Shuuhei how the man could drink an entire bottle of wine sometime two and not be the least bit drunk. No slurring of words, no wobbling, not even get red eyes or flushed. The man could definitely hold him liquor.

At this time of night the bar was still relatively calm so Shuuhei decided now would be the best time to talk to Starrk.

"So, how was you week Starrk" Shuuhei asked casually

"Not to bad" Starrk replied just as casually "...although" He adds off handedly while staring at his glass of merlot with a thoughtful look then glanced up narrowing his eyes just a bit at Shuuhei

"What did you have a dream about me" Shuuhei asked jokingly

Starrk looks away from Shuuhei raising an eyebrow and stares more intently at his glass.

"Heh, I was..." Shuuhei starts but before he can say anymore Starrk interrupts "before you get an even bigger ego it wasn't about you"

Shuuhei laughs good heartedly "I never said it was but speaking of dreams..." He pauses getting Starrks full attention "do you think it's weird that some people don't remember their dreams.

Only taking a second to think about it "it's not so strange really when you compare it to people like myself who don't dream at all" Starrk replied.

"But you just said that you had a dream" Shuuhei asked confused but he thought 'so that explains the look on his face when he cam in'

"I know" Starrk replies just as confused "why I would dream about..." Starrk voice trailed off at the end.

Shuuhei watched as the sadness grew in Starrk's eyes and mentally slapped himself on the head 'you idiot how could you forget...wait Stark never did say her name did he' "Hey Starrk I hope I'm not being to personal here but... What was your love's name"

Starrk smiled just a bit and replied "I don't mind telling you... Her name was I-" "excuse me" someone called from down the bar and Shuuhei smiled apologetically to Starrk lifting a finger silently letting Starrk know he would be back after he was done. Unfortunately that time never came as the bar started to pick up and Shuuhei had a constant stream of customers until his help came in at seven thirty. Although, he was still busy Shuuhei would glance over at Starrk to see him glancing around the bar intently or staring into his wine glass thoughtfully. He forgotten about Starrk's mystery lover and he really wanted to know what her name was. He glanced up at the clock to see it was thirty seconds to eight and Ichigo and company would be here, and Starrks lover took a back seat in his mind to his own lover as the door opened and in walked Tatsuki, Orihime, Chizuru, and finally Ichigo.

**lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol **

If Shuuhei had been paying more attention to his surroundings than just Ichigo he may have noticed Starrks sudden smile upon sensing Ichigo or the sudden flush of Starrks cheeks upon seeing her as the four women walked up to the bar and the resulting building rage from the rather chaste kiss she placed on Shuuhei's lips. Then maybe the sudden crash of glass against wood wouldn't have been so surprising. All four of the women as well as Shuuhei looked at Starrk in shock. In the split second after the glass broke Starrk somehow managed to get his emotions under control so he just looked surprised as well rather than a mixture of elation and outrage all mixed together.

He stared at the shattered glass ignored the other three women's' giggling then blinking up at Ichigo and swiftly looking at Shuuhei.

"I'm sorry Shuuhei" Starrks brow knitted together tightly

Shuuhei waved it off "don't worry about it Starrk it happens all the time"

Shuuhei signaled the other bartender to take care of Tatsuki, Orihime, and Chizuru as he cleaned up the mess in front of Starrk then got out another wine glass for Starrk as well as one for Ichigo. He knew that Ichigo was not a big drinker but she loved wine and Merlot was her favorite next to pinot noir and white zinfandel. To Shuuhei Ichigo looked like she wanted white Zin. So he grabbed a bottle just as Starrk poured a small amount into his new glass and asked Ichigo if she would like some causing Shuuhei to stop watch as Ichigo took the new glass and expertly tested the wine watching her eyes light up "can I have a glass of this it's really good" Ichigo asked looking at Shuuhei. But before Shuuhei can say or do anything Starrk takes his glass back finished filling it and pours her a glass full as well from his bottle.

Confused at first but regaining her composure quickly Ichigo tries to give Starrk money for the glass but he refuses with a small shake of his head "Think of it as a gift" Starrk requests smirking just a bit.

Ichigo nods and as she walks away she adds a shy "thank you" over her shoulder.

"How in the hell did you do that" Shuuhei asked a bit dumbfounded after watching the exchange

"Do what?" Starrk asked slightly concerned that he let to much emotion show on his face. Still watching Ichigo but tried to covered it up by taking a sip of wine

"Tell what she wants to drink. I mean I can guess pretty much with everyone just by looking at them but when it comes to Ichigo I have no idea"

"Don't worry I just guessed by her looking at the bottle" Starrk lied.

Starrk knew full well Ichigo would rather drink from an already opened bottle of good wine than open another just for her to have a glass or two. To Ichigo it was wasteful and Starrk very much agreed. It was one of the reasons he always paid for a full bottle every time he came here. That and alcohol didn't effect him at all. Starrk only drank as a cover to find his next "meal"

Just then Shuuhei got busy again and he walked away leaving Starrk free to openly stare at Ichigo.

**lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol **

Ichigo's mind was racing a mile a minute as she walked back to her three friends. The most predominant thought was 'why does that guy look so familiar'. The second thing she thought was '_FUCK that guy was hot and his eyes are just gorgeous where have I seen those eyes before._' Then Ichigo mentally slapped herself and shoved all thoughts of the man out of her head because she had Shuuhei and she was very very happy

Unfortunately for Ichigo her friends didn't seem to want to let her forget. As she sat down at their table, she looked up the see all three looking at her with the same shit-eating grins on their facing "WHAT? You guys are creeping me out!" Ichigo demands

"You are one lucky bitch. Ichigo" Chizuru replies

"Wha-what do you mean?' Ichigo asked looking at Chizuru then at Tatsuki and finally Orihime.

The three shared a look then Tatsuki sighed. "First of all I've seen that guy in here a couple of times. And I know some people who have asked him out and he turned them down he turns everybody down"

"So I still don't understand why that makes me lucky" Ichigo asked still confused "I mean what do I care if some strange guy is staring at me 'no matter how hot that stranger might be' Ichigo added mentally I have Shuuhei"

"Exactly..." Orihime chimed in but was interrupted by Chizuru "you have Shuuhei the walking definition of sex eating out of your hand and following you around like a lost puppy but is that good enough for you... No... Now you have the second most sexiest guy looking at you like if you ask him to go rob a bank or jump in front of a car or jump of a cliff he'd do it" all three looked at Chizuru as she ranted and a light went off in Ichigo's head.

"You asked him out didn't you" Ichigo asked and Chizuru nodded "I take it he said no" Tatsuki asked Chizuru nodded again as Orihime patted her shoulder in sympathy Chizuru looked at Ichigo "I'm sorry Ichigo I didn't mean to yell at you I know it's not your fault."

Ichigo shrugged "It's alright I understand"

"But seriously Ichigo I don't understand how can't know how lucky you are" Chizuru started but was interrupted by a male voice that made Ichigo's eye twitch in anger "You could probably explain it to our little strawberry all day and she still wouldn't understand" everyone laughed as Ichigo whipped her head around and glared daggers at the newcomers "Shuttup Renji and don't call me that" then she looked at Rukia "hey Rukia"

"hey Ichigo" Rukia replied as they sat down "why can't I call you strawberry it's your name isn't it"

"NO it's not" Ichigo grumbled and stood up "I'll be right back I have to go to the bathroom" Ichigo stole a glance at the bar to see if the man was still staring at her and found herself slightly disappointed when she found his seat empty. Shrugging it off Ichigo headed for the bathroom.

**lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol **

Unbeknownst to Ichigo, Starrk had heard the their entire conversation and thought with a quiet chuckle that yes he would rob a bank if Ichigo asked him to hell he would do anything Ichigo asked for that matter. When Ichigo announced she was going to the bathroom he finally found his opportunity to be somewhat alone with the beautiful woman and was already headed to the bathrooms that were located down a hall to the right of the bar so Ichigo would be out of Shuuhei's as well as her friends line of sight for a while. The men's bathroom was at the end of the hall and the women's about halfway down on the right so Starrk could make it seem like he was coming back from the bathroom when she entered to hall

His plan worked perfectly..Almost. When Ichigo entered the hall she looked up and there eyes meet. Starrk continued to walk towards her and Ichigo to him letting some of his power to reach out and draw her in gently. A slow lazy smile spread across Starrks face but just as he reached the door to the women's bathroom a large gaggle of women came out of the bathroom causing Starrk stop and scowl at the offending women who dared to interrupt his change by the time he looked back to find Ichigo she was gone and with it the opportunity he couldn't just stand outside the door and wait that would look extremely suspicious, so he went back to his seat at the bar grumbling in his head about stupid women and their very bad habit of never going to the bathroom alone

**lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol **

Meanwhile inside the bathroom Ichigo is very nearly hyperventilating. She had never in all her 21 years felt like she just felt and still felt for that matter. It scared her slightly. When their eyes had meet she felt like she couldn't look away and everything except for him just disappeared. Ichigo closed her eyes and leaned forward placing her hands on the counter as she tried to calm down. It wasn't working. She could still feel his cool hands on her hips and she shivered slightly at the memory of his lips kissing her neck the soft nip that followed and the slow wet slide of his tongue along her jaw line and then the tender kiss he placed on her lips. Ichigo shivered again as she remembered she kissed the stranger back and when he licked her bottom lip for entrance she had only parted her lips slightly allowing him entrance but as Ichigo tasted him she kissed back hungrily delving her tongue into his mouth. Oh gods, He had tasted so good. She opened her eyes quickly and stared at herself in the mirror completely appalled with herself for feeling this way.

Ichigo mentally slapped herself several times. All of this was absolutely crazy there was no way any of that had happened when the women came out of the bathroom they had still been at least eight feet from each other. Ichigo came to the conclusion that she was overly tired and stressed out about the move tomorrow and splashed some water on her face and forcefully pushed the strange man out of her head finished why she came to the bathroom in the first place and went back to her friends

When she got back to the table she found Shuuhei sitting with them. "hey baby you off work now" Ichigo asked and Shuuhei nodded. Ichigo then wrapped her arms around Shuuhei's neck and kissed him deeply Shuuhei's initial shock at the sudden public display of affection quickly wore off.

"Hey come on guys get a room" Rengi complained and threw a small peace of ice at Shuuhei's head when they didn't stop. They both flipped Renji off and continued kissing. Unfortunately they had to breath at some point so reluctantly they pulled about. "Well it's about time you too came up for air. Nobody wants to see you two making out" Renji growls

"And what makes you think people actually listen to what you think you big baboon" Ichigo replies with a sweet smile

Trying to hold back her giggles at Ichigo's comment and the resulting look on Renji's face Rukia interrupts them "enough bickering you two were here to have fun right

"fine" they both answer and look away from each other only for Ichigo to lock eyes with Starrk again and unfortunately this time Ichigo didn't miss the rage in his eyes before it quickly vanished as Shuuhei called him over.

"Your not leaving already are you man" Shuuhei asked

"If I don't leave now Lilinette will be angry" Starrk states

"Do you have a sister complex or something" Shuuhei asked jokingly. Sighing heavily "no I just promised I would bring something home for her to eat and if I don't I will pay for it tomorrow or at least my nose will" Starrk answered

"Wow, your sisters violent but anyway stay for just a bit longer I just want to introduce you to everyone" Shuuhei pleaded

Ichigo watched Starrk's internal debate play out in his eyes and thought back to just a few moments ago when she had seen the look of outrage in his eyes and thought the guy definitely knew how to hide his emotions when he wanted to and hoped he would decide to still leave. Ichigo didn't get her wish.

"Alright I'll stay for a bit" Starrk finally answered taking a seat across from Ichigo

"Great" Shuuhei chirped and proceeded to introduce everyone to Starrk and vice verse leaving Ichigo for last. As Shuuhei introduced Ichigo and Starrk to each other they locked eyes again

"It's nice to finally meet you Ichigo and put a face as well as a name to the one Shuuhei always talks about" Starrk says smoothly and bows slightly taking Ichigos hand and kisses her knuckle softly without breaking eye contact with Ichigo, making both Shuuhei and Ichigo blush but for two very different reasons. Shuuhei recovered quickly and looked at Ichigo who was still looking at Starrk and steadily growing redder by the second. He gave her a small shake and waved his hand in front of her face and she finally looked at him with dazed eyes. Shuuhei laughed "you okay hun" Shuuhei asked and Ichigo nodded. Starrk watched the couple with a smirk playing at his lips. Everyone at the table was laughing at Ichigo's dazed look everyone except for Starrk and Ichigo.

"Oh by the way Starrk before I forget" Shuuhei started then took a drink of water "you never did get to say what your lover's name was" he asked curiously

Starrk looked at Shuuhei thoughtfully and smirked before replying "your right I didn't"

"So... What was her name" Shuuhei asked impatiently

Starrk stood up confusing Shuuhei a bit and drawing Ichigo's attention again Starrk bowed "I'm sorry for my rudeness but I do have to go now" making Shuuhei stutter "w-wha" "but to answer your question" Starrk continued and placed a hand on Shuuhei's shoulder glancing quickly at Ichigo he smiled sadly "her name was Ichigo" Ichigo's eyes widen at the sound of her name and with that he turned and left leaving the table speechless.

**lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol **

To say Starrk was pissed was an understatement. He didn't know who he was pissed off more at Shuuhei, Ichigo, or himself. At the moment he took back every nice thing he had thought about Shuuhei. Starrk would never forgive him for being with his Ichigo. And Starrk was determined to get her back

The only bright spot of the hole evening was when he thought of the power he had used on Ichigo twice. He didn't even know what Ichigo saw and felt. He just projected the feeling he had for her Her mind would take care of the rest. It was power he used when he was feeding he didn't like his victims to be in pain so he always projected something comporting for them. The first time by the bathrooms he used it on accident so it was only a teaser. The second time he deliberately used it right under Shuuhei's nose and he knew that Ichigo would be thinking of him and Shuuhei for the rest of the night. Starrk laughed out loud at that thought as he took great pride in that fact. Which was strange in it self Starrk wasn't usually a vengeful person but the kiss that Ichigo and Shuuhei shared in front of everyone had took his control and pride and ground them up into dust

All Starrk wanted to do was get home go to bed and sleep this anger off. It was hard for Starrk to think straight when he was angry and he didn't want to do anything stupid. He also wanted to be left alone and with the half crazed look in his eyes most people were doing just that as well as giving him a wide berth.

He knew when he got home he wouldn't be so lucky. Lilinette was going to be pissed that he didn't bring anybody home for her... Again but right now he could care less. And sure enough she came barreling out of the living room just as he slammed the door shut behind him. She took one look at his very empty hands and scowled

"Where's my food you promised me oh by the way you have guests you should say hi before going to bed" she grumbled

"leave me alone Lilinette and tell the guests to go away" Starrk hissed quietly and continued up the stairs to his room

"Your guests aren't going to leave even if I ask them to and don't give me that attitude baka Starrk you promised me" Lilinette screamed and stomped her foot down

Starrk stopped walking at the top of the stairs and grabbed a vase that was on a side table to the left of the stairway and threw in down the stairs "I said leave me alone" Starrk roared his eyes flashing deep red in his fury turned back around and walked to his room slamming the door shut behind him.

Lilinette's eyes were as big as saucers as she looked up from the broken vase laying on the floor where she had just been standing a moment ago if she hadn't of been pulled away she glanced up at her savior of sorts shaking like a leaf.

"Wha' ya shakin' for Lily?" he asked and despite her nerves she still managed to scowl at the man "don't call me lily you... cat-face" which only made the man smile more in his creepy grin

"Gin be nice to her she's scared I take it you have never seen Starrk truly angry before am I right Lilinette" the second man Aizen walked into the entrance hall and leaned on the door frame to the living room casually.

"No I've never seen him like this sure he's been mad at me before but he's never been that mad and he's never tried to hurt me" Lilinette replied

"In his defense he's not mad at you and he was just throwing something he wasn't aiming for you."

"What could get him that upset" Lilinette asked

"I have my suspicions but we will have to wait tell tomorrow to find out" he replied and walked over to the girl "right now would be to dangerous to confront him about it was his instincts so heightened even for me." answering the girls unspoken question

"Alright..." She started but was interrupted by her stomach rumbling causing her to blush and both men to laugh

Grinning wider "I don' know abou' ya bu' all this talkin' is makin' me thirsty" Gin broke the silence at last

Lilinette promptly punched him in the gut "shut up cat-face" she growled and stomped away

"Ya think it's her" Gin asked Aizen as soon as Lilinette was out of earshot "She's the only thing I can think of that would make him this upset but which one she's with right now I have no clue" Aizen replied. "We have to keep an eye on him or this could get ugly very quickly" he continued as he walked back into the living room Gin followed him shortly after but not before taking one last look up the stairs shaking his head sadly.

**lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol **

Half way across town Ichigo lay in bed thinking about Starrk.

"Ichigo" he had said her name so sadly. It still rang in her ears even now hours later that along with the thoughts that were playing through her mind at the time left her feeling guilty and she no longer felt like partying. She had reluctantly asked Shuuhei to take her home coming up with the excuse that she didn't feel well. Rukia had overheard her request and offered to drive her home so Shuuhei could stay if he wanted. After some debating he agreed to let Rukia drive Ichigo home.

So here Ichigo was at home soaking in a tub full of hot water and thinking of another man. If she thought she was going crazy from stress the first time she thought she felt him touch her when she knew he hadn't. Now there was no dought in her mind she was going crazy. The second time started much the same as the first, everything but Starrk disappeared. She knew her friends and lover where there. She could hear them talking, but they sounded muffled somehow.

Her first "crazy spell" yes Ichigo had named it. She felt joy, love, and caring coming from the man. If she thought about it. Which she did. She found it sweet. If it wasn't for the fact that Ichigo felt she was cheating on Shuuhei even though she wasn't she would have admitted that she liked it. Since she did have Shuuhei she felt like crap for even thinking that she liked it.

The second "crazy spell" had been completely different. The love was still there and so was the caring but the joy was gone. It had been replaced by sadness and pain and all of it was overshadowed by pure lust and passion. When those feeling hit Ichigo it left her breathless. When she felt his hand touch her cheek and his lips on hers she completely lost all control of her body.

Ichigo remembered reaching up and wrapping her arms around Starrk neck while continuing to kiss the man slowly and deeply. Then she licked the mans bottom lip requesting entrance and he granted it. As she started exploring his mouth with her tongue she sighed softly and leaned into his body as she tasted him she had never tasted anything like him he tasted like mint and coffee and a hint of a metallic edge that she couldn't quite place but she loved it and wasn't able to stop the moan that slipped from her lips and Starrk answered with a low growl that went strain down Ichigo's spine and to the the pit of her stomach the next thing she knew she was being pressed up against a wall that hadn't been there before. But she couldn't care less about where the wall she was just glad it was there right now because at the moment Starrk pulled away from the kiss for air only to attack Ichigo's neck with kisses, nips, gentle bites, and licks as his hand slowly slid down her sides all this had Ichigo panting and melting like butter at the talented mouth and the very capable hands. He stopped is ministrations on Ichigos neck just long enough to tell her to hang on to him after which he went right back to her neck she held on to his shoulders a bit confused but when he suddenly lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist she understood.

Starrk stopped yet again and he leaned into Ichigo and stared into her eyes "I need you Ichigo" he growled. And as if in answer he shifted just a bit and she felt his erection even through the cloths they where wearing "I need you" he repeated sadly "I need you to come back to me...I Love you" the pain she heard and felt in his plea was ancient and she thought her heart would break.

Then it was over and she was looking at Shuuhei and all she could do was nod when he asked if she was all right she didn't dare speak yet. Then at the revelation at the name of Starrk dead lover sharing Ichigo's name just added to her pain.

As soon as Rukia had dropped her off and Ichigo was upstairs getting into the bathtub then and only then did she finally cry.

Ichigo wasn't a crier but the combination of thinking thoughts about another man other than Shuuhei not once but twice and the pain she felt coming from the same man and the knowledge that she shared the name of the mans dead lover she couldn't help but think that her having the same name added to his pain. All of it combined tore Ichigo's heart to pieces. And she couldn't handle the hurt a lot she had to tell Shuuhei or she would go even crazier than she already thought she was.

A light tapping on the door and Shuuhei's voice asking if he could come in brought her out of her thoughts.

"Come on in" Ichigo replied

Shuuhei entered the bathroom and immediately so her red eyes he frowned in concerned as he knelt by the tub gently rubbing her cheek. "You alright Ichigo" he asked

Ichigo shook her head "no I'm not alright Shuuhei we need to talk"...

**lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol **

**A/N: yeah so this chapter was really long but i didn't want to break it up so this was the result the next chapter will be shorter but new characters will be introduced YAY! and thank you to those who reviewed you make me so happy *gives reviewers cookies*  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. **

**A/N: I would like to thank my reviewers. I'm glad you guys are liking the story. I apologize for the late update. Every time I sat down to write this chapter plot bunnies attacked. I would like to point out two main reasons. One, I had a little trouble thinking of a way to bring in these new characters in thanks to a review from my first chapter. I had everything planed out for these guys. But the more I thought about her comment the more her idea appealed to me hence the plot bunnies. Second, I was debating on whether to include Ichigo's and Shuuhei's conversation. I ultimately decided to forgo adding it. I'm sorry if you where looking forward to it but for better flow I cut it out. But don't worry parts of the conversation will be brought out along the way so you won't be missing anything. **

**Warnings: Violence nothing to bad though, language, some sexual references. If I missed anything I'm sorry.**

**wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow **

The sound of metal clashing against metal, shouting and jeering could be heard from the large traditional Japanese home. Everyone knew Zaraki Kenpachi and Nnoitra Jiruga constantly fought each other. Four other young men lived in the house under the watchful tutelage of Yamamoto Genryuusai but none of them were as loud as Kenpachi and Nnoitra. Most people in the area were used to the noise by now and they went on with their daily routines. Today was no different inside the house as well.

"Come on, bean pole, Is that the best you can do" Kenpachi roared while delivering a vicious swing of his sword to Nnoitra's chest only to have the blow blocked and parried at the last second by Nnoitra's equally vicious blow.

"I could say the same to you, Zaraki" Nnoitra spat the man's name out with disdain.

"That is enough" a deep voice traveled through the room grabbing everyone's attention even Kenpachi's and Nnoitra's (after one last glare at each other.) Yamamoto looked around the room studying his hunters. He knew full well that three of his hunters were hot-heads. While the other three were calm and smart they were also somewhat lazy drunkards. More than once he had thought that it would be better for him to do this mission himself. By no means was he weak but he was getting older in years and he also knew that the young men needed the practice as well as to learn some humility. Which by the end of the mission they will have learned both.

So it was with a heavy sigh Yamamoto said they were all to head out to Karakura.

**wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow  
**

Ichigo stood alone in her new kitchen. Just finishing putting away the last of her freshly washed dishes, silverware, pots and pans. Looking around the rather large apartment she still couldn't believe she lived here. Being friends with Rukia had it's perks. But she never thought that living in this kind of an apartment rent free would be one of them.

Ichigo knew that Byakuya had a slight sister complex and when the small girl had told the man she was moving in with Renji he had only agreed after they had said that he could pick the place they moved into. Finding nothing he liked. He had built the apartment complex for her along with the apartment across from them which was to be for his own use but after Ichigo had told Rukia about moving out on her own. She had persuaded Byakuya to let Ichigo rent his apartment. Only the proud man surprised both Rukia and Ichigo when he told Ichigo she could live there rent free if she agreed to be a landlord of sorts. So Ichigo, jumped at the chance before he could change his mind.

Of course this meant that he wasn't making any money as of yet. But that would soon change. There was still four more floors of smaller apartments and the place was fully paid for so he wasn't to worried. Plus, he knew that Ichigo's ever present mother hen syndrome and Renji's rough attitude and looks would keep away any ruffians from his precious sister.

_**Earlier that morning**_

Ichigo should have known that the place would be way above average. Byakuya did nothing half assed. Knowing this Ichigo was still floored when she opened her apartment door and promptly dropped her plastic tub full of clothes she was carrying from her shock. She looked behind her when she heard her small friend laughing.

Rukia recovered from her giggles and smiled warmly. "Welcome home Ichigo!"

"R-Rukia, I can't live here rent free it's not fair." Ichigo stammered looking around after picking up the tub and looking around the apartment still in shock.

"Yes you can and it's very fair" Ichigo looked behind her with wide eyes. Rukia hadn't been the only person to correct Ichigo. She looked at her friends and family that had gathered to help her move with wide eyes. First at Rukia and Renji then her sisters and lastly her father. They were all smiling at her waiting for her to accept the inevitable. That was until Isshin broke the silence.

"Look my darling daughter. You deserve this. Now come over here and give your dad a big ol' hug." Ichigo punched the man in the face as he came flying at her.

"You constantly help others without asking for anything in return. Let me and my brother help you out just this once." Rukia stated while putting a box down on the kitchen counter.

"Alright, thank you so much Rukia really" Ichigo said with a sigh and walked down the hall to stop her father from opening up the door at the end of the hall to drag him outside for the rest of her stuff. It didn't take long to bring in the rest of her things. The biggest things being the living room set that her father had given her as a house warming gift. Rukia and Renji excused themselves shortly after saying they had to go to some family function Byakuya was having, but before she shut the door Rukia added that she would be by early tomorrow to go shopping for the rest of Ichigo's needs; a dinning room and bedroom set. Her sisters followed soon after saying something about going to the mall with friends leaving Ichigo alone with her father.

Ichigo looked at Isshin and noticed that for once the man looked serious as he spoke."I'm proud of you Ichigo and remember if you need anything don't be afraid to ask. Also, don't forget to visit every once in a while. And if you ever get lonely-gahh" he never got the chance to finish because Ichigo punched him yet again and then threw him out the door and slammed it closed behind her.

"We'll see you later hun" Isshin called through the door

"See you later goat-face" Ichigo replied softly shaking her head but smiling softly at the man's antics.

_**Present**_

Looking around her apartment after finishing in the kitchen she noticed there wasn't much else to be done. Renji had already set up her desk along with her laptop and her sisters had seen to it that all her books where already on the bookshelf in the spare bedroom

As well. They had placed the empty plastic tubs in the walk in closet so that room was already done as well. Ichigo decided that now was the perfect time to wash up the only thing left to do really was to put up her clothes and she didn't want to do that while she was sweaty and dirty from the move. So she grabbed her favorite book from her bookshelf and went into her master bedroom's walk-in closet and grabbed her bathrobe and into her bathroom.

Looking around the room she silently thanked Rukia and her brother again. Her bathroom was huge and state of the art. The only thing it didn't have was a whirlpool tub but that was more than made up for in the shower which had jets and a rainfall type shower head that Ichigo had read about but never seen. Today she just wanted a simple shower to wash off and then a leisurely soak in the deep slightly sunken tub. Setting her rob and book down on the ledge around the tub she turned on the water the fill the tub putting some vanilla scented bubble bath into the tub as well. Got undressed and into the shower and started washing her hair.

Now long after setting down in the tub after she finished washing her hair and all the sweat from her in the shower, did she start thinking about Shuuhei and Starrk. Now that she had time to think. She was sad that Shuuhei had opted out of helping her today but didn't blame him in the least. She knew he wasn't mad at her for what she had told him last night. She also knew that she hurt him even though he would never say anything of the sort didn't make it any less true. Both of them hashed out their concerns. Ultimately

They had mutually decided to break up but they where still friends which made it somewhat easier on her. She hated the thought of losing Shuuhei forever.

She loved Shuuhei very much that would never change but the fact of the matter was she didn't see herself with him for the rest of her life. This was also the reason they had never had actual sex yet. Sure they had explored each others bodies, shared some heavy petting and even oral sex a few times. Ichigo blushed a deep scarlet red at the memory. The man had a talented tongue and gentle hands. He had been exceedingly patient with her reluctance to go any farther. But he had said last night it seemed to him that she would be happier with something different than what he could give her and that she should do what ever makes her happy. If someone like Starrk could bring her Her happiness then all the better.

Thinking of Starrk was easier to do now than last night. The crazy images were gone leaving behind only the need to know more about the man. Who was he? Where did he come from? Why did Ichigo feel the way she felt about him? She was determined to find out all she could about the mysterious man.

Pushing all thoughts of men out of her mind finally. Ichigo took another look around her bathroom. The bare walls were driving her nuts. Despite how tomboyish Ichigo was there was two things she loved that where girlie. One being bubble baths and the other was decorating. She didn't feel the need to fill every corner with nick-knack's. Just little things to make this place feel more like home instead of a hotel room.

With that thought in mind Ichigo got out of the tub turning the stopper on the drain. She dried her self and put on her bathrobe. blow-dried her hair by the time she was done the water was gone from the tub so she reached under the sink and pulled out her tub and tile cleaner spraying some in the tub and shower turned on the vent and left the room to let it work for a bit while she changed into her clothes. Putting on black matching underwear and bra then she picked out a pair of black shorts and a blood red tank-top picking out a pair of sandals that would be comfortable she placed them in the entrance hall. Then went back to rinse out the tub and shower making sure they were spotless once again. Satisfied she headed out the door grabbing her key and small purse and threw it over her shoulder. Slipped into her sandals and headed out the door locking it on the way out.

She could wait to do this until tomorrow but Ichigo knew Rukia very well and she was sure that after Ichigo was done finding her bedroom and dinning room sets. Along with some TV's for the living room and bedroom. Rukia would want to shop for clothes so anything Ichigo could get done today the better.

Living in this area had some perks as well. It was close to the shopping district so she didn't have to walk to far until she found a store she liked. Unfortunately the prices where way to high for her so she kept looking. Eventually she came to a store that had a lamp that caught her eye. The place looked very expensive so she didn't go in. She was hungry and about ready to call it a day and go buy some groceries for dinner. All of a sudden she felt like she was being watched. She turned slowly to see if she was just imagining things. She wasn't there across the street was the man she least and most wanted to see. Starrk.

Ichigo's mind was in a game of tug-of-war with her heart. Her mind told her she wasn't ready to see and talk to this man yet. At the same time her heart told her she wanted to know the man and this was the perfect opportunity to do so. All the while Ichigo was battling with herself. Starrk came closer. By the time her inner battle was over it was to late.

**wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow **

**A/N: so another chapter done sorry I had to stop it here but if I didn't this chapter would have been longer than the last one but not to worry the next update won't take nearly as long as i have already finished working on it. I am also working on getting a beta so my horrible grammar mistakes won't be so distracting. Once again thanks to my reviewers know that you are loved *give's reviewers cookies and a brownie to BonneNuit for the plot bunnies and the suggestion that I get a beta. Because I know I need it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

**Warnings: Language **

**wow wow wow wow wow wow ****wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow  
**

"Hello Ichigo Kurosaki" Starrk said in welcome as he looked around "are you by yourself today" he continued

"Hello" Ichigo answered and nodded her head to his question. Ichigo tried very hard to hide the slight shiver the man's voice sent down her spine. At least she wasn't seeing anything this time. But she still felt a small brush to her cheek almost like he was running the back of his fingers down her cheek only to come to rest and cup the side of her neck

Starrk tilted his head a bit in curiosity and confusion "so where is Shuuhei?"

"I'm not sure. He might be at work or at home" Ichigo replied softly while looking away "we're not together anymore" Ichigo added before she could stop herself. Ichigo looked up to gauge the man's reaction to the news.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that" Starrk replied with a slight look of concern on his face (Ichigo would never know or guess that at this time Starrk was inwardly jumping for joy).

"It's not your fault so there's nothing to be sorry for Starrk. It was a joint decision. There were certain things that were slowly causing us to drift apart anyway." Ichigo said with a sad smile gracing her face.

Starrk watched Ichigo for a bit then seeing the sad look on her face despite the smile he decided to change the subject. "It's nice"

Ichigo blinked in confusion "Pardon?"

"The lamp." Starrk smirked and inclined his head to the window behind Ichigo.

"Oh, Yes it is!" Ichigo sighed "It's probably way to expensive though.." she eyed the lamp again.

Starrk watched her for a bit out of the corner of his eye. "You might be surprised. I've done some shopping here and there prices are very reasonable."

Ichigo rolled her eyes "Maybe for you."

Starrk chuckled and almost as if he wasn't touching her at all he gently placed his hand in between her shoulders and steered her to the door and opened the door for her. After which he leaned down and whispered next to her ear "Trust me Ichigo."

Ichigo had to yet again try and hide the shiver that went down her spine at the man's almost touch and not trusting herself to speak she only nodded at his request of her trust. This was the very reason why she wanted to know about this man. Why every time she had come in contact with him she had to restrain herself from throwing her arms around him and never letting him go.

Upon entering the store, Ichigo fell in love. There was so much to look at for much of the items in the store where to Ichigo's taste simple and timeless. She had a hard time controlling herself but she managed remembering she had to walk home after this so she tried to keep her items to a minimum.

Starrk watched Ichigo while she shopped. She looked happy and completely in her element. He would give any amount of money that she had forgotten he was even there. Ichigo looked around the store a small frown growing on her face and as she was looking at some decorative vases she sighed heavily. It was then that Starrk thought he understood what had changed her mood so quickly

Starrk leaned over and spoke next to her ear. "Ichigo"

Ichigo jumped and turned around looking at Starrk with wide eyes. Starrk tried and failed miserably to cover up his laugh. She really had forgotten he was even there. He was a little disappointed at the thought of that but the look on Ichigo's face was priceless. "Forgive me" he apologized and quickly regained his composer as Ichigo scowled at him for laughing at her "the other good thing about this place, they have a delivery service."

It was somewhat amusing as Starrk watched Ichigo's expression slowly change from a scowl to a smile her eyes lighting up as his statement finally registered. The change was almost startling to watch as after she talked to the clerk at the counter about the delivery charges she went back though and started pointing out the things she wanted like small hallway tables the lamp she had been looking at as well as a few others, to the clerk as he wrote them down. Finally she said that was it and the man went to tally up her total.

Ichigo looked over at Starrk and noticed him frowning slightly. "What?"

"Are you sure all that is going to fit in your apartment" Starrk asked.

"It'll be fine trust me" Ichigo replied with a thoughtful look an her face as she looked at the back of the store. "No freaking way, is that what I think it is." Looking to the back of the store searching for what Ichigo was referring to and silently followed her. At the very back was a queen size bed frame with a brochure attached to one of the side posts that were stained a rich mahogany color. The rather intricate design of the wrote iron of the head and foot boards added to the appeal of the piece. Starrk could definitely see why Ichigo liked it. The clerk who seemed to have super hearing came out from behind the counter with a winning smile and informed Ichigo that it was part of a set that had two night stands a tallboy and vanity dressers for three thousand or she could just get the bed frame for fifteen hundred but he was willing to throw in a free mattress set and free same day delivery if she bought the entire set. Ichigo still looked torn as she started looking at the brochure which showed the other pieces.

"This would make tomorrow so much easier" Ichigo mumbled to herself deep in thought.

"Your not worried about the money" Starrk inquired with a curious tilt of his head.

"Yes and no" She looked over at Starrk with a sheepish grin as she started walking to the counter but stopped at another table filled with decorative vases. Picking up a grey and brown one.

"Oh?" Starrk asked simply as he walked a few steps behind her.

"I have the money I just don't really like to spend it." Ichigo though about what she just said and a blush spread across her cheeks. "Other than what you've just witnessed I'm not a big shopper really" she finished lamely as the blush spread to her ears. As she studied the glass vase Ichigo let out a soft sigh "...interesting."

"What's interesting?" Starrk asked as he tore his eyes away from Ichigo's lovely blush to look at the vase.

Ichigo looked at Starrk and gave him a small sweet smile. "The vase shares our eye colors" she replied simply and walked to the counter completely oblivious to the effect her words and smile where having on Starrk at the time. He was blushing a bit himself and was trying very hard to curb the urge to drop the items Ichigo had handed him earlier and whisk her away to a secluded place for all eternity. When he got to the counter he placed the items he had on the counter next to grey and brown vase that looked so much more beautiful now than when he first saw it, and just heard Ichigo say that she wanted to stuff delivered at about seven o'clock that evening.

"Very well miss I will let the driver know and I hope you and your boyfriend enjoy your purchases" the clerk said in a sing-song voice as he finished wrapping any breakable items and handed the bags over to Ichigo. Starrk watched Ichigo's look at shock and was going to correct the clerk until he noticed the unsavory look the man had in his eyes while looking at Ichigo, and changed his mind.

"Thank you very much for your help, I'm sure she will" Starrk replied as he grabbed the bags off the counter Ichigo looked up another dark blush spreading across her cheeks at Starrks words. The clerk looked at Starrk and the smile he had on his face fell instantly at the dark look Starrk was giving him.

Starrk walked to the door bags still in hand and silently opened it for Ichigo who followed him silently still somewhat in shock.

"I'm sorry I was out of line back there. I should have corrected him" Starrk apologized to Ichigo as they walked down the street and Glanced at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Why didn't you?" Ichigo asked quietly. Staring straight ahead.

Starrk could tell that she was upset so he thought about his words carefully before speaking "I know it's not my place to worry about you but...I Didn't like the way he looked at you...like Her was undressing you with his eyes" Starrk looked at her, worried that she would ask him to leave her alone.

Ichigo sighed heavily "I should have known. It's not the first time a guy has looked at me that way and I'm sure it won't be the last" she explained and looked at Starrk seeing the worry in his eyes.

She thought for a bit looking at Starrk holding the four heavy bags and smirked. "I tell you what. You can make it up to my by holding on the those bags while I do some grocery shopping."

Starrk returned the smirk raising an eyebrow gracefully "Not a problem. It would be my pleasure."

Ichigo shook her head in disbelief "Your weird you know that!"

"It's not the first time someone has called me that and I know it won't be the last" Starrk replied with a soft smile.

Ichigo laughed at that and Starrk chuckled a bit. As they came up to the mini-mart that was across the street from Ichigo's apartment building. Starrk told her he would wait outside as he rested against the wall crossing his arms still holding the bags. She went into the store picking up some milk, a bag of noodles, some spaghetti sauce, a bottle of wine and some soda. Paying for the groceries she left the store. She felt sure that when she came out the bags would be at his feet giving his arms a rest. But she was wrong Starrk was still leaning against the wall holding the bags. Shaking her head slightly she called out to him. "Hey you ready!"

He pushed himself away from the wall with his foot and uncrossed his arms "Lead the way." He replied.

Starrk followed as she walked to the apartment building across the street. Noting it was moderately bigger than some apartment complexes he still worried that the things she bought wasn't going to fit. He kept his thoughts to himself though as he followed her up to the first floor the main floor being a common room there looked to be a fitness room and a possible pool by the faint smell of chlorine. She stopped at the first door on the left and took out her key to unlock her door. While he was waiting he looked to see that there were two other doors down the hall as well as one across from her door with the name plates of Abarai and Kuchiki. He remembered them from the night before as the small girl and the loud red head with the tribal tattoo's.

"Come on in" Ichigo's voice cut threw his thoughts as she waved him in.

"Are you sure" he asked a little taken about being invited in. He was ready to leave the stuff by the entranceway.

"Of course I'm sure" she replied as she took of her sandals off and proceeded down the entry hall to the kitchen on the left to deposit the groceries.

He took his shoes off and proceeded down the short hallway and into the living room but didn't fail to notice the hallway on the right and it was a lot longer and he expected it to be. "Wow" he said amazed.

"I hate to say this but I told you so" Ichigo called from the kitchen as she put the wine in fridge to chill and the rest of her groceries away. "Would you like some coffee and you can put the bags down in the living room" She continued.

"I'd love some thank you" he answered

She started a pot of coffee then walked into the living room to see the bags sitting next to the wall but no Starrk. Slightly taken aback she looked down the hall and saw him looking into the hall bathroom. Starrk looked over his shoulder to see her watching him "Sorry I was just curious" He apologized.

"It's alright" she answered.

He walked to the end of the hall stopped and turned pointing over his shoulder. "Your room" he asked and clearly gave her a look that was asking if he could go in.

Ichigo nodded and walked down the hallway to stand in the doorway to watch him. He look at the room noticing the open door to the large walk in closet on the left and the closed door on the right. He walked over to the door and opened it. Ichigo laughed softly at the look on Starrk's face as he looked back at her. "I really don't know what to say that would work in this situation...but It's a nice place."

"That's kind of an understatement Starrk but thank you" Ichigo replied and laughed.

"Your wel-" Starrk started but was drowned out but the door opening and a loud call from the entrance "Honey! I'm home!"

Ichigo closed her eyes and shook her head heading back down the hall "I'm really going to have to remember to lock my door" Ichigo complained. Starrk followed slowly behind her.

"Rukia, you know I don't like that" Ichigo growled out half-heartedly.

"I know that's why I did it" Rukia replied happily "you can avoid this whole situation if you lock your door... Hello" Rukia continued happily until she saw Starrk entering the living room where Ichigo and Rukia where talking. But to her credit she recovered quickly. "Starrk right" she inquired and walked forward to shake his hand. "I remember you from last night it's nice to see you again" She continued.

Starrk nodded and shook her hand "and you are Miss. Kuchiki-" He started.

Rukia interrupted him "Please! Just call me Rukia."

"Very well Rukia it's very nice to meet you again as well" Starrk replied.

There was a knock on the door and Ichigo went to see who it was. Before she could get to the door it banged open and Renji walked in. "Hey Strawberry" The tall red head shouts and walks into the apartment. Inside the living room Rukia grimaces and Starrk sighs both thinking to themselves _'This just got complicated!'_

Ichigo's eye twitched "You don't need to shout and what the hell do you think your doing. I didn't invite you in here. Stupid baboon" she yelled.

"What the hell! Rukia just barged in and you didn't yell at her at least I knocked." Renji complained.

"Come on guys stop bickering" Rukia interrupted as she entered the hall.

"Fine" Ichigo and Renji answered.

"Ichigo I'm going-" Starrk started as her came into the hall but was interrupted by Renji.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Renji asked Starrk.

"Renji" Rukia warned.

"NO! What the hell is he doing here? You just told us this morning that you and Shuuhei broke up. It's kind of fast don't you think" Renji asked Ichigo. Three sets of eyes narrowed at Renji but he only noticed Ichigo

"What?" She hissed.

"Is this why you broke up with Shuuhei because you already have someone to run to or where you-" he was interrupted by Rukia who pulled his hair and covered his mouth so he would shut up.

Starrk looked at Ichigo "I should really get going" he said quietly.

Ichigo nodded and followed Starrk to the door. As he was putting on his shoes Ichigo felt the same brush of a touch she felt this afternoon on her cheek. This time it enveloped her gently almost as if she where being hugged lovingly by an invisible person. As he opened the door to leave he turned to Ichigo "It was nice running into you this afternoon Ichigo and it was nice seeing you again as well Rukia,...Aberai" He said sincerely but his eyes visibly darkened when they got to Renji. A look that Renji missed but Rukia caught. He turned to leave then so quietly that Ichigo almost missed it as he closed the door behind him "I hope to see you again soon Ichigo." The gentle hugging sensation was gone as well. Ichigo took a deep breath and rounded on Renji. Of course Rukia was closer and she beat her to it. So she leaned against the wall and listened.

Rukia punched Renji with vicious upper cut. "How dare you!" She roared.

"What I was just asking why a complete stranger was in Ichigo's apartment the day after she broke up with one of my best friends." Renji growled back.

"They broke up with each other. Shuuhei is a big boy and he can take care of his own problems he doesn't need your help and Shuuhei is not your only friend Renji and you just got done pretty much calling Ichigo a slut and we both know that could not be farther than the truth." Rukia concluded and stormed to the door calling out over her shoulder "and your sleeping on the couch tonight" she slams the door behind her.

"Ichigo I-" Renji starts but Ichigo puts up a hand to stop him.

"Go" Ichigo states calmly "Your an idiot Renji, your mouth works faster than your brain and most of the time when your upset you say things you don't mean. I am just assuming this is one of those times" Ichigo walks up to Renji and jabs her finger into his chest "but if you ever disrespect me or a guest I have in my own home again we will no longer be friends."

Renji nodded his understanding "I really am sorry Ichigo" he quickly blurted out as he left the apartment and Ichigo locked the door behind him. Sighing heavily she walked into the living room and opened up the sliding door to the small balcony overlooking the road and the mini-mart. Not exactly the best view in the world but the fresh air was nice. She closed the screen door behind her then leaned on the balcony wall watching the people on the street. Then her cell vibrated inside her pants pocket.

"Ichigo speaking" She answered.

There was a slight pause a smooth voice responded.. "How's the pot of coffee coming along?"

"Sta...How Did you?" Ichigo stammered then continued "I'm so sorry!"

He knew she wasn't referring to the coffee. "Don't worry Ichigo I didn't take offence to it personally but I didn't like that he hurt your feelings with is rather careless rant" Starrk reassured her "To answer your unfinished question your friend Rukia gave me your number while the two of you were bickering with each other."

"Really I'll have to thank her" Ichigo replied and continued "Listen Starrk I work at a cafe called "The candy shop" maybe next week...If Your not busy...you Can stop by and I'll buy you a cup of coffee" she could feel herself blushing a bit at what she just asked.

"...I'd Like that very much thank you" Starrk answered after a pause "why next week" He went on.

"Your welcome and I'm on vacation the rest of this week because of the move!" Ichigo answered back.

"I see...I Guess that means no house visits again this week." Starrk teased lightly.

"...No I think we'll wait a while on the house visits." Ichigo replied softly while blushing more.

"Oh, so that means I'm not completely banned that's good to know!" Starrk replied still in a teasing manner.

"If you keep teasing me you will be banned for life" Ichigo teases back.

"Then I think I should let you go now before I get in trouble!" Starrk replies.

"Alright I'll talk to you later. Bye!" Ichigo answered.

"Of course... Bye Ichigo!" Starrk replies and hangs up.

Ichigo went inside and grabbed a book and a cup of coffee and sat down to read, waiting for her furniture to be delivered.

**wow wow wow wow wow wow ****wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow**

**A/N: The next chapter will be a break from Ichigo and Starrk and the return of the hunters. Thank you everyone for reviewing. *gives cookies and milk* I am still working on a beta! Hopefully I can get things together but I just couldn't wait anymore.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**Warnings: some ooc'ness just to be safe, language,**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and/or favored my story so far. Know that they are loved and greatly appreciated. Also I know I said there wouldn't be any Starrk or Ichigo in this chapter. Apparently I told a little white-lie and I'm sorry!**

**wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow **

Starrk flipped his phone shut and leaned against the wall of the mini-mart. Sighing heavily Starrk closed his eyes. He was tired and frustrated and felt somewhat like a stalker at the moment, hiding himself in the darkness of the alley between the office building and mart across from Ichigo's apartment, but he couldn't bring himself to move away.

He had a growing feeling of dread since the shop, and the look the sales man had given Ichigo. The look of hunger the clerk was giving her was so much more than just "undressing her with his eyes" like Starrk had told her. The bottom line.. He didn't want to leave her unprotected.

Of course, if something were to happen he would have a lot of explaining to do something he wasn't ready for. The constant pull Ichigo had on his tightly wound control and emotions were giving him a headache.

"My, my you sure are a gluten for punishment aren't you...Starrk" A lazy voice calls from the mouth of the alley

Starrk opens his eyes and glances to the owner of the voice sighing deeply. "Why are you here? Don't you have a cafe to run Urahara?"

"How mean!" Urahara replies walking into the alley way towards Starrk holding onto his bucket hat and flips open his fan trying to cover his smile "Here I came all this way just to help...so Ungrateful." he continues sounding sad finally coming to a stop in front of Starrk

Starrk ignores the hurt sound in the man's voice knowing it was an act "In all the years I've known you, you never just "help out...Why Are you here?" he asks again.

"I guess I can't fool you huh...your No fun Starrk." Urahara replies and snaps his fan shut looking at Starrk intently. "I've come to tell you that we are going to have some visitors in town...when was the last time you fed Starrk"

Starrk frowned "You mean more "visitors" then we already have" he growled out thinking of the salesman again "...and What do my feeding habits have to do with anything."

"Not your kind... My kind Starrk six of them and very hot headed from what the old man said and a hungry crabby ancient vampire might not go over well...not That you can't take care of yourself" he added throwing his hands up defensively at the look Starrk was giving him. He glanced over at Ichigos apartment. "You don't have to worry Ichigo won't be alone Starrk. Tessei, Ururu, and Jinta will be here in a bit." Urahara's eyes widen a bit at the slip of his tongue and he snaps his fan open maybe Starrk would miss what he said "Why don't you go get something to eat so you can be ready for our future guests"

Starrk looks at Urahara through narrowed eyes he hadn't missed the reference to Ichigo which means that Urahara had kept his knowledge of her from him "What did you just say" he asks quietly

Snapping the fan shut again "See this is what I mean hungry cranky you should feed" Urahara replied

"Save it Hat-n-clogs give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart" Starrk hissed darkly

"I can give you a couple actually" Urahara replied rather happily despite the dark look from the ancient that would have scared off any ordinary human but Urahara was far from ordinary "I can help you kill two birds with one stone. I can help you protect Ichigo and later on you can bring who ever threatened Ichigo's safety back to the house. We can hopefully get some information out of him..Or them then you can feed"

"..."

"I couldn't just tell you about her Starrk it's against the rules" Urahara finished sadly

"Since when have you followed the rules Urahara" Starrk retorted but the murderous glare was gone in it's place were eyes filled with hurt and longing.

"Helping you find young master-less vampires is one thing helping to find your siren is another" Urahara stated in all seriousness.

"..I Know" Starrk said.

"So you suspect the delivery man as well" Urahara asked

"Yes, that sales freak was to eager to have the delivery go through today to be normal"

"Well most salesmen are freakish when it comes to sales" Urahara joked

"No, he wasn't alone and he had the faint smell of blood on him..Trust me Urahara he knows something" Starrk answered

Urahara nodded "I'll do some digging around after I hand the hunters over to Aizen. Make sure you get back home with them before Aizen and the hunters get there. I'll be there as soon as I can...agreed" He states

Starrk doesn't answer just looks back to Ichigo's apartment sighing heavily

"She will be fine Starrk trust me" Urahara states reading the look in Starrk's eyes

"If anything happens to her...I Will hold you personally responsible" Starrk replies and walks away

**wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow**

Grimmjow sat in the front seat staring out the window of their Toyota Passo and groaned as once again Nnoitra started complaining in the back seat.

They could have probably taken one car if not for Nnoitra's rather large weapon and all of Yumichika's "beauty" supplies they decided on taking two cars. The long trip had started out with Iba, Ikkaku, and Yumichika in one car and Kenpachi, Nnoitra, and Grimmjow in the other. The only reason Grimmjow was riding with the two "rivals" was because no one else wanted to listen to them bicker the entire way there but someone had to ride with them to keep them from all out fighting each other. Unfortunately Grimmjow drew the short stick literally. They had drawn straw's to see who would be the "peace keeper." Everyone knew it had been a mistake to let Kenpachi drive but he wouldn't take no for an answer so they let him and he ended up going in the wrong way causing Nnoitra to completely lose it. So the first gas station they came to they had switched passengers.

Now here they were four hours later just entering a northern prefecture of Tokyo.

"Tsk, Iba you puss can't you make this thing go any faster. Thanks to that idiot going to wrong way for like an hour we have a lot of ground to make up" Nnoitra grumbled

Grimmjow rolled his eyes while Iba was trying his best to ignore Nnoitra's jibes at his driving and complaining but finally he caved at the last comment. "He only went the wrong way for five minutes Nnoi and I can only go as fast as the people around me."

"Tsk, my grandmother drives faster than this how much longer till we get there my legs hurt" Nnoitra continued to complain.

"Shut up wuss before I shove my foot up your ass." Grimmjow growled over his shoulder.

Nnoitra narrowed his eyes at Grimmjow and hissed back "Go ahead and try it if you think you can kitten"

Grimmjow's lip curled back into a feral grin and was just about to reach back and punch Nnoitra for the insult but Iba intervened.

"Enough you two it's going to be another two hours till we get there save your energy you both know what we will be facing when we get there right" Iba said sternly looking at his two companions.

Both Grimmjow and Nnoitra tsk'd but fell silent. The blunette looked back out the window and thought back to when Old man Yamamoto gave out this mission...

_"You all are going to Karakura there has been a series of murders and missing people this is mostly the work of young vampires who have lost their master.." Yamamoto explained_

_"If it's just the work of some young vampires without a master why do all six of us need to go one or two of us could easily take care of it." Iba asked_

_"Normally this would be the case but I have other reliable information that points to something much bigger going on so all of you will go...you Are to meet up with Kisuke Urahara he will give you more information and then take you to Sosuke Aizen." Yamamoto continued._

_"Aizen" came a chorus of replies with a mixture of groans and exalted shouts all six hunters knew of the pseudo ancient. _

_Yamamoto raped his cane on the floor effectively quieting the sudden uproar. "Aizen will then take you to his master. I will only say this once you are being sent on this mission to help Aizen and his master and you are NOT to fight them under any circumstances. Do I make myself clear." He looked around the room to see that they all more or less understood despite the glares he got from Kenpachi, Nnoitra, and Grimmjow. "You will leave immediately your dismissed."_

Grimmjow was pulled out of his thoughts as Iba tapped his shoulder

"What?" Grimmjow snapped

"You should probably answer that" Iba sighed

Grimmjow looked at his I-phone and rolled his eyes at the alert of a new text message. Already knowing who it was he pressed the speed dial for Yumichika's number.

After just one ring Yumichika picked up the phone "Mushi! Mushi!"

"What do you want peacock?" Grimmjow growled into the phone

"Awe, you called instead of texting me back your no fun Grimm" Yumichika simpered back

"We've been over this before Yumi... I don't want to play your texting game! Now what do you want?"

"Your impatience is so not beautiful but fine I'll tell you...Apparently Urahara decided to have a day off today and he added it would look suspicious if six questionable guys where waiting outside for new directions. So he sent us the address to the new meeting place." Yumichika replied

'_Six...more like five and one pretty boy' _Grimmjow thought to himself. "Who closes a shop for a day out of the blue doesn't he have employee's" Grimmjow complained "Fine just tell me the address and I'll put it into the GPS" he continued

"I don't remember it I'll have to text it to you" Yumichika chirped.

"Whatever just hurry up?" Grimmjow snapped and ended the call.

A few seconds later his phone beeped alerting him of Yumichika's text message.

_**-here is the address Grimmi ^_^**_

_**水飲**__**み場**__*****_

_**South 2nd St.**_

_**Kasazaki**_

Ignoring the stupid little smiley face and the shortening of his name he entered the address into the GPS for Iba then sat back and looked out the window

**wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow**

*** watering hole**

**A/N: sorry about the late late chapter the next one should be up a lot sooner thank you again to everyone who reviewed so far It makes me so happy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am back. YAY! **

***Bow's for forgiveness* first off i just want to say how sorry I am for this ridiculously late update. There's no excuse for it and I feel horrible. I will just say that life got in the way the the form of a new job and a major case of writers block that i just couldn't shake along with the insistent idea's for other stories and characters kept popping into my head. So i had to take a step back and think before i went on with this...I want to give you the best possible story i can without rushing. I think all of my reviewers and alerter's, favoriter's (yes i know they are not real words) and readers deserve that and much more. Please forgive me!**

**Warnings: The usual language, possible ooc'ness, and grammar mistakes**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own bleach or the characters T.T**

**Now at long last on with the story **

elsewhere...

Shuuhei walked into the bar and absentmindedly greeted his fellow coworkers and regular customers. Normally he wouldn't be so distracted and by all rights he shouldn't even be here. But he couldn't stay at home and do nothing

Determined to clear his mind, Shuuhei shook his head and stepped behind the bar and proceeding to wash up glasses. Unfortunately it didn't work in his favor...because lets face it washing dishes is boring and leaves your mind to wander.

"Hello there young Hisagi-kun. How are you this fine evening" _'That annoyingly cheerful voice could only belong to one person' _Shuuhei thought

The brunette looked up from his chore and smiled a smile that looked more like a grimace "Hello Urahara-san..what can i get for you"

The flamboyant man gave Shuuhei a long measured look while smiling his creepy smile behind his fan before snapping it closed and raising two fingers and replying "two bottles of warmed sake please"

Shuuhei paused for a second before preparing his order he thought to himself "_this is new' _

As if reading his thoughts Urahara added in a loud sing-song voice "I am meeting some long lost friends in a bit and thought I would give them a treat."

Shuuhei looked at the hat wearing gentleman only to find him hiding behind is ever present fan yet again. Shuuhei just shakes his head and continued to prepare the sake. "Is that why you aren't at your shop?" Shuuhei asked

"why yes..yes it is" Kisuke answered a little to quickly and cheerfully to be the truth but Shuuhei choose to ignore it.

Just as Shuuhei was checking the temperature of the sake and gleaning it to be perfect the door opened to the bar and in walked the strangest group of men he had ever seen. One tall and lanky with long black hair, another tall guy with his hair spiked with bells at the tip of each one who had more muscle than only one man should have. A bald guy wearing eyeshadow, another feminine looking guy with feathers on one eye, another rather plain looking guy if it wasn't for the sunglasses and last but not least one with electric blue hair that made shuuhei wonder if it was natural or if he died it. Now Shuuhei wasn't one to stereotype but these guys with the exception of the feather guy looked like they could cause some serious damage if angered. He glanced at Urahara to find him fixing his hat and still hiding behind his fan. Two sure fire signs that is was his group of "long lost friends." Shuuhei just closed his eyes and shook his head in dismay.

"Finally, I am thirsty as hell and my butt is numb" the tall lanky one growled out rather loudly

"What butt" the tall beast and the bald one said together

"You want..." mister lanky started to say only to be interrupted by a mellow but deep voice

"What can I do for you gentlemen"

All eyes turned to Shuuhei who in turn just smiled softly and waited for there reply. On the inside he wasn't so calm and as the tall one with bells in his hair gave him a once over with his eyes he became more nervous.

After giving the once over the guy with bells gave a feral grin and replied "I can think of a few things you could do..."

"What can i get you to drink?" Shuuhei smoothly interrupted while placing the Sake in front of Urahara

The feather guy interrupted before anything else was said "We are actually meeting someone by the name of Urahara Kisuke. You wouldn't happen to know him would you?"

Shuuhei looked down at Urahara long enough for all six men to look at the same man. Then he set down seven glasses in front of the man as well. There was a long pause before the man snapped his fan shut and looked up at his guests and cheerfully cried "Hello everyone your right on time...come have a drink you must be tired after your long journey and there is much to talk about" He flipped his fan open again and looked to Shuuhei "Hisagi-kun here will get anything else you might want right"

Shuuhei put on his business smile and bowed slightly "of course"

**With Ichigo...**

The door bell rang just as Ichigo was pouring herself another cup of coffee

"Coming...who is it" she asked before opening the door

"Come on open the door carrot-top this is getting heavy"

"Hey who are you calling carrot-top you little brat and why aren't you at work" Ichigo replied while opening the door and giving Jinta her usual scowl

"Finally..Here" Jinta ignored her while handing her an envelope and entering the apartment.

Ichigo raised her eyebrow at the envelope "this was heavy" she looked to Ururu who bowed "good evening Kurosaki-san congratulations" Ururu said and handed Ichigo a large basket of muffins

"thank you Ururu..this was nice of you" Ichigo replied and invited her inside

"Sorry to interrupt your evening Ichigo but the boss wanted up to bring you these tonight no matter what" Tessei said while holding out a tin of green tea and a bottle of wine

Ichigo bowed with a sheepish smile on her face and took the house warming gifts "Come on in Tessei and don't worry you didn't interrupt anything I'm just waiting for a delivery" Ichigo replied and shut the door after Tessei entered and took off his shoes. "Did you close up shop early today" Ichigo asked while she put away the wine and green tea

"Yeah and it's all because of you...ow what was that for Tessei" Jinta replied but was interrupted by the bonk on the head from the quiet manager

"Don't be rude Jinta" Tessei scolded Jinta and looked to Ichigo who was giving Jinta another famous Ichigo scowl

"Actually the boss had some important business to take care of today and since you moved today he sent us over here to help if you need it" the big man replied and Ichigo nodded

"Well thank you guys it's..." she started to thank you but was interrupted by the doorbell once again

"Delivery" the call at the door came

"Coming" Ichigo called as she did a little happy dance in her head but before she could get there Tessei opened the door for her. "Can i help you" Tessei asked

"Um...I-Ichigo Ku-Kurosaki" one delivery man said. To say that the delivery men where shocked to see this mountain of a man answer the door was an understatement. To there knowledge this was supposed to be a woman So the stuttering was understandable

"Yes...I'm Ichigo" Ichigo replied while scooting around Tessei to sign the manifest of her shipment while she signed to missed the look the two delivery men exchanged but Tessei didn't "thank you so much for bringing all this today" she continued

"Where would you like everything" the first delivery man asked as he picked up a box

"In the living room for now except for the bedroom set that can go in the bedroom at the end of the hall" Ichigo replied

Tessei nodded and took the box the man was holding. Ururu and Jinta walked up to the other man and took the other box and Jinta looked at the men "well bring up more stuff this can't be all of it" Jinta scolded them. The two men looked at each other and shook there heads but did as they where told. Ichigo looked at her three coworkers confused "what are you guys doing" she asked

"What does it look like we are helping" Jinta replied while rolling his eyes

Ichigo looked at Tessei "but" she started but was interrupted by Tessei who placed a hand on her shoulder

"Don't worry Ichigo it's not a problem we are just helping them so they can go home quicker that's all" he said

So Ichigo watched as her three friends brought all the boxes and even the bedroom furniture in from the door without any problem. Also she watched the delivery men get more and more upset about not being able to do their job. After the last of the furniture was brought up which was taken from them by Tessei and Jinta. Ichigo bowed to them and scratched to back of her neck.

"Sorry about them I guess they were a little to eager to help. They didn't mean anything bad by it. Thank you for all your hard work and have a good evening" she apologized and bid them farewell closing the door on them.

The two men looked at each other and both hung their heads knowing their boss would not be happy

Inside the apartment Ichigo was telling Tessei and Jinta where she wanted the dressers and night stands while she and Ururu put the bed together. With the bedroom done they all went into the living room and opened up the boxes with the tables in them and pulled out the lamps and vases she brought home earlier and placed them where she wanted them after breaking down the boxes and telling Jinta to take them to the garbage. Ichigo looked around and smiled. "It feels almost like home now" she spoke softly and Tessei nodded in agreement while handing her a cup of coffee. "Thank you again guys I really appreciate all you've done"

A/N: I'm sorry nothing really happens in this chapter but it's needed for the next one. so hang tight with me guys the real story begins in the next chapter


	8. Chapter 8

First off I would just like to say I am sorry I have been gone for so long. Words cannot express how sorry I am my old computer crashed with no way for me to retrieve my notes on my upcoming chapters but have faith in me I am now back and a new chapter should be up for your viewing pleasure very soon!

on a side note I am still looking for a beta that can help me with my grammar


End file.
